Question: Solve for $x$ : $(x - 8)^2 - 9 = 0$
Answer: Add $9$ to both sides so we can start isolating $x$ on the left: $ (x - 8)^2 = 9$ Take the square root of both sides to get rid of the exponent. $ \sqrt{(x - 8)^2} = \pm \sqrt{9}$ Be sure to consider both positive and negative $3$ , since squaring either one results in $9$ $ x - 8 = \pm 3$ Add $8$ to both sides to isolate $x$ on the left: $ x = 8 \pm 3$ Add and subtract $3$ to find the two possible solutions: $ x = 11 \text{or} x = 5$